Door closing devices are well known, and have existed for centuries. A simple string, pulley and counterweigh is sufficient to close a door after opening. Modern designs incorporate hydraulic or pneumatic devices to moderate the closure rate.
Modern designs also include fully automatic door controls, which are expensive, and typically require continuous availability of power. These systems are almost universally electrically powered, and employ line power with limited or lacking facilities for closely coupled backup.
A typical door closing device provides sufficient closure force to overcome a strong wind, friction, or to push small objects. Due to the damper in the door, a typical symmetric damping function, and a requirement to arm the device while opening the door, opening a door having an automatic door closing device involves application of a significant force. Perhaps more importantly, if a stream of people seek to pass through the door, it is necessary, or polite, for the first person through to hold the door for later people. This often results in significant delays and bottlenecks, since the person holding the door open often must stand in the door passage, applying a force, or stand in a contorted position to avoid being in the doorway.); Hydraulic and pneumatic door closures for controlling closing characteristics of swing doors are well known and have been widely used. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,023, 4,414,703 and 4,378,612. Primarily hydraulically, pneumatically operated openers, or opening assist mechanisms are also known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,948,000, 3,936,977, 4,955,194 and 4,429,490 teach such mechanisms. Additionally, a variety of electromechanical automatic door operators are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,910,290, 3,127,160, 4,045,914 and 4,220,051. Each type of door opener, hydraulic, pneumatic and electromechanical, has its own advantages and disadvantages. It has also been known to combine these mechanisms in order to obtain some of the advantages of each. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,117, 3,129,936, 1,684,704, 2,256,613, and 4,438,835. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,249, expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Thus, there is a need for an improved device for closing doors which is power efficient and avoids the requirement for manual override for a second person passing though the door.
See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,138,412; 6,002,217; 5,992,444; 4,580,365; 5,488,896; expressly incorporated herein by reference.
See also, patents now in US Class 16/62, each patent therein being expressly incorporated herein by reference, including but not limited to U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,924 (Door closer unit); U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,753 (Door closer to generate a sudden change in the transmission ratio during the closing phase); U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,440 (Non-rotating pinion cap); U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,736 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,670 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,353 (Door damping system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,514 (Method for making a hydraulic door closer having a one-piece molded housing body); U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,874 (Speed regulating valve for fluid filled door closers); U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,593 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,787 (Overhead concealed door closer, mechanically, hydraulically operated); U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,306 (Automatic door closing device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,090 (Fluid door closer with means to permit entrapped gases to move); U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,372 (Door accessory with a hydraulic retarding device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,971 (Apparatus and method for increasing the efficiency of a door closer by reducing friction therein); U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,809 (Door apparatus with damper switch); U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,872 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,261 (Variable position door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,444 (Device for damping the closing movement of a dual door spring-loaded or closure and closure control therefor); U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,914 (Door control device); U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,023 (Door closer and holder); U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,385 (Door closure transmission utilizing an eccentric pinion); U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,125 (Door closer transmission including an eccentric pinion); U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,739 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,583 (Door closer piston assembly having separate head portions); U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,229 (Holding installation for double doors); U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,180 (Door control device having piston assembly with separately formed rack); U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,708 (Door closer having a braking mechanism comprising an elastomeric bag); U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,786 (Door closer assembly); U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,703 (Door closer and holder); U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,787 (Hydraulic door closer construction); U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,482 (Modular single or double action door closure system); U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,612 (Door closer delayed action speed control system); U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,843 (Door closer with assist or door operating features); U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,694 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,996 (Automatic door closer constructed for releasably holding a door in a predetermined partly open position); U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,147 (Door closer with assist or door operating features); U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,304 (Hold-open accessory for a door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,897 (Zero force hold open door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,956 (Hydraulic door operator with overtravel restraint); U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,687 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,220 (Piston assembly for door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,572
(Door closer having means to neutralize the door closing force exerted thereby); U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,307 (Spring adjustment mechanism); U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,612 (16/48.5 16/51 16/62 251/129.2); U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,846 (16/48.5 16/51 16/62 251/129.03); U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,438 (16/62 74/435); U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,195 (16/48.5 16/62 49/1); U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,677 (16/62 16/52 16/72 16/85); U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,270 (16/53 16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,864 (16/62 49/386 119/716); U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,177 (105/377.09 16/62 49/339 70/80 292/160); U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,886 (16/51 16/52 16/58 16/62 188/280 188/284); U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,734 (16/52 16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,993 (267/126 16/62 188/267 188/285 188/287 213/43 267/34); U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,383 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,382 (16/49 16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,424 (16/62 16/51); U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,499 (49/340 16/62 49/356); U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,902 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,482 (16/62 16/51 16/56); U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,047 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,002 (16/79 16/49 16/62 16/69); U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,991 (16/62 16/64 16/69 16/79 49/386); U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,720 (49/30 16/62 49/336 188/289); U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,268 (16/62 29/445 29/447 92/138 92/169.1 188/285 188/287); U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,136 (16/62 92/136 137/508 137/853 188/287 251/331 277/500); U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,957 (16/62 16/49 16/DIG9 188/287 267/114); U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,372 (16/62 16/49 188/317 267/173 277/346 277/434 277/500 277/910 403/33 403/111); U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,755 (16/55 16/62 16/DIG9 74/89.18); U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,801 (16/62 16/82 188/297); U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,991 (16/62 188/318); U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,987 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,416 (16/52 16/62 248/298.1); U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,263 (16/55 16/62 16/DIG9); U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,707 (16/62 16/DIG9); U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,553 (16/62 16/75); U.S. Pat. No. 2,116,185 (16/62 16/55); U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,385 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 2,045,076 (16/62 16/51 16/64 16/69); U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,472 (16/49 16/62 16/DIG9 16/DIG10); U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,837 (16/55 16/56 16/62 74/31 188/304); U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,274 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,117 (16/62 16/49 16/59); U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,758 (16/62 16/55); U.S. Pat. No. 1,921,314 (16/49 16/62 16/82 16/86A 16/91); U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,897 (16/55 16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,872,561 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,782 (16/62 49/363); U.S. Pat. No. 1,770,250 (16/56 16/59 16/62 74/32 74/89.12); U.S. Pat. No. 1,763,323 (16/62 16/49 16/DIG17 292/263 292/275); U.S. Pat. No. 1,753,214 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,711,626 (16/62 292/DIG15); U.S. Pat. No. 1,674,756 (16/62 16/59 16/DIG21 137/553 251/207); U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,113 (267/224 16/62 16/64 16/69); U.S. Pat. No. 1,595,722 (16/62 16/281 16/DIG20 16/DIG21); U.S. Pat. No. 1,253,369 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,220,469 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,214,535 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,211,337 (16/62 188/304); U.S. Pat. No. 1,190,324 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,178,688 (16/62 188/289 277/520); U.S. Pat. No. 1,177,641 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,170,482 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,155,310 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,152,339 (16/62 49/137); U.S. Pat. No. 1,147,909 (16/51 16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,130,923 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,129,712 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,123,810 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,123,780 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,121,084 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,117,693 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,097,605 (16/62 16/51); U.S. Pat. No. 1,097,604 (16/62 16/49 16/71); U.S. Pat. No. 1,025,309 (16/62 16/278 292/2); U.S. Pat. No. 1,019,857 (16/62 16/51); U.S. Pat. No. 1,017,714 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,003,653 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 1,003,651 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 998,732 (16/62 251/310); U.S. Pat. No. 970,445 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 962,143 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 960,641 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 884,789 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 868,357 (16/62 16/49 188/130 188/304); U.S. Pat. No. 859,737 (60/573 16/62 60/594 74/99R); U.S. Pat. No. 732,369 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 727,051 (16/62 251/229); U.S. Pat. No. 724,325 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 722,369 (406/165 16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 696,116 (16/62 16/49); U.S. Pat. No. 679,905 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 672,237 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 669,158 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 655,107 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 633,682 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 633,015 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 632,697 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 629,001 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 627,828 (16/62 16/32 16/DIG39 267/34 267/218 267/223); U.S. Pat. No. 627,717 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 602,688 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 602,687 (16/62); U.S. Pat. No. 577,917 (16/62).
See, further, U.S. patents listed below, expressly incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,352 (Door lock system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,014 (Compact door coordinator); U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,598 (Arrangement for controlling an angularly movable member); U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,647 (Automatic refueling station); U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,508 (Adjustable support apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,469 (Pivot-hung door drive); U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,431 (Automated degate and trim machine); U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,322 (Method and apparatus for automatically driving an open/close body); U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,589 (Control mechanism including a permanent magnet system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,368 (Temperature compensating valve); U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,162 (Partition forming a draft-free fire barrier; and a draft-free fire barrier; and, further, methods of their operation); U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,184 (Apparatus for automatic closing of sliding doors); U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,964 (Portable remote controlled door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,117 (Motor vehicle door lock or the like); U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,444 (Rotatable door and door opening mechanism for a cartridge); U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,287 (Door with integrated smoke detector and hold open); U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,331 (Checking mechanisms with variable plane trigger plates); U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,444 (Control device for door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,249 (Method for electromechanical control of the operational parameters of a door in conjunction with a mechanical door control mechanism); U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,789 (Checking mechanism for reciprocative devices); U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,367 (Door closing apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,766 (Latching mechanism for a motor control center); U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,763 (Method for controlling the operational modes of a door in conjunction with a mechanical door control mechanism); U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,075 (Portable remote-controlled door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,992 (Electromechanical locking mechanism for door leaves having a door closing device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,169 (Automatic hay, grain and pellet feeder for livestock); U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,530 (Remotely controllable automatic door operator permitting active and passive door operation); U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,630 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,671 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,098 (Reinforcement basal attachment plate for reciprocating operative device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,097 (Hold open control for a door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,739 (Flammable material storage cabinet); U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,282 (Powered sliding-door system and actuating devices for the same); U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,246 (Powered sliding-door system and actuating devices for the same); U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,931 (Wall partition system and a device and method for the operation of a wall partition system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,887 (Automatic door); U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,635 (Pneumatic device and system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,508 (Gate closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,348 (Portable remote controlled door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,286 (Door closer with a pneumatic dashpot); U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,009 (Door closer for the non-fire side of a fire-door safety installation); U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,765 (Method and apparatus for cooping chickens); U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,551 (Door closers and dampers primarily for door closers); U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,507 (Apparatus for selective alteration of operating parameters of a door); U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,451 (Revolving door device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,140 (Multiple compartment body for waste materials); U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,692 (Adjustable power closure); U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,511 (Piston-type door closer with adjustable closing speeds); U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,536 (Combined door closer/hinge with variable rotary friction damping performance); U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,216 (Door closer for a two-panel door with a closing sequence control mechanism); U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,639 (Emergency door with retractable nose piece, interiorly mounted operating hardware, and hinge supports); U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,902 (Method and apparatus for cooping chickens); U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,780 (Door position controlling apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,607 (Convenient automatic closing system for doors); U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,768 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,521 (Door spring adjusting tool); U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,216 (Sliding door closing device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,963 (Apparatus for actuating a safety device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,719 (Adjustable delayed-action door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,649 (Automatic door operator); U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,469 (Retractable sliding door); U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,467 (Linear drive power door operator); U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,284 (Door hold open device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,686 (Automated garage door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,120 (Track driven power door operator); U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,533 (Surface mounted door closer housing resistant to vandalism); U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,896 (Self aligning piston rod); U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,206 (Door control device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,589 (Piston-type door closer with adjustable closing speeds); U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,708 (Pneumatic door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,079 (Door hinge); U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,013 (Overhead door closer with slide rail for concealed installation in door panels or door frames); U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,894 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,562 (Universal mounting plate for door opener); U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,885 (Electro-mechanical pivot wing drive for pivoting wings of doors or the like); U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,614 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,016 (Sheet sorter with a stapler having a controlled sheet aligning member); U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,861 (No-hands baby stroller); U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,676 (Balanced door closing apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,630 (Damper and method of controlling a door); U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,040 (Handball—squash court conversion system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,782 (Article dispensing apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,400 (Control for a door closer having a power-assist opening feature); U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,258 (Rim type door lock with interchangeable bolt assemblies and adjustable backset plate assemblies); U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,778 (Modular door control apparatus with quick release connection); U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,677 (Pull down display and storage apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,418 (Emergency service rescue marker); U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,398 (Coke box with indirectly cooled receiving chamber and exhaust gas burner); U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,678 (Wind resistant door hardware); U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,617 (Coke handling apparatus including coke box and carrier vehicle); U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,795 (Power sliding door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,083 (Input responsive damper); U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,089 (Automatic door closing device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,342 (Door closure delay device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,151 (Mechanical door check); U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,283 (Power sliding door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,234 (Door coordinator); U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,553 (Garage door closing apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,473 (Refrigerator door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,189 (Door closure mechanism); U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,608 (Spray boom); U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,881 (Door locking mechanism); U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,331 (Pedal actuated vehicle door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,527 (Coke handling and dry quenching method); U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,194 (Power-assist door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,894 (Method and arrangement for optimizing of the function of a door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,144 (Water-flow detector); U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,066 (Adjustable closer arm); U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,913 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,989 (Pneumatic door closer with sustained closing force during closure); U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,267 (Door closer position monitor); U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,369 (Sliding door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,265 (Hold-open mechanism for use with a door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,764 (Closer having door position indicator); U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,567 (Vending machine with controlled return access door); U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,905 (Door position indicator for a door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,521 (Positioning drive for a motor vehicle door closing device); U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,754 (Electromechanical door holder-closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,414 (Water-flow detector); U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,742 (Torque modification apparatus for use with a door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,882 (Door closer assembly); U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,333 (Water-flow detector with rapid switching); U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,111 (Door closer having sound generating function); U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,522 (Door holders for selectively positioning doors against closure); U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,236 (Track-type door hold-open device); U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,116 (Remote setting-control mechanism for a door-closer latch); U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,946 (Door control device with alarm switch); U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,445 (Method and apparatus for closing a door); U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,882 (Pneumatic damper); U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,147 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,584 (Buoyant valve member closing device for doors); U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,887 (Apparatus for controlling the closing sequence of double doors); U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,800 (Holding device for door closers); U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,250 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,598 (Energy saver sliding door closer including a valved weight); U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,151 (Jamb plate for door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,584 (Power tongs with improved hydraulic drive); U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,324 (Apparatus for controlling the closing sequence of double leaved doors); U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,880 (Auto-flush system); U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,238 (Door closer incorporating self-cleaning and temperature compensating flow control valve); U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,343 (Sequencing valve mechanism); U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,278 (Livestock confinement building wall-vent controller); U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,953 (Gas spring with extension force controlled as a function of temperature); U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,407 (Releasable hold-open device for a door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,090 (Automatic door operator for swing doors); U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,112 (Tape cartridge receptacle); U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,917 (Door closer with a compressible braking sleeve); U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,522 (Door-closing hinge having a spring and pin mechanism); U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,044 (Pneumatic door closer having resilient braking sleeve and cooperating piston rod incremental braking enlargements); U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,787 (Door closer assist linkage); U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,346 (Apparatus for controlling the operation of a door); U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,446 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,735 (Air lock door control apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,201 (Reversing ratchet door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,442 (Automatic door control system); U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,870 (Hydraulic hinge with door closing mechanism); U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,939 (Automatic door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,835 (Automatic door opening device); U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,254 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,140 (Newspaper and magazine vending machine); U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,161 (Automated carwash brush assembly); U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,995 (Electric door operator with slip clutch and dynamic braking); U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,639 (Door closer permitting free-swing and regular-closer modes); U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,411 (Manual balanced door with door closer arm); U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,094 (Door closing apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,619 (Controlled release door holder); U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,308 (Vandal resistant public telephone); U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,578 (Releasable retaining means and fire door control system); U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,798 (Automatic vending machine for delivering containers having edible product therein); U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,356 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,092 (Mounting device for door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,804 (Heat-actuated door latch); U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,183 (Vibration sensitive valve operating apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,199 (Lockable gate mechanism with automatic reindexing feature); U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,144 (Damper device); U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,380 (Post mounted public telephone); U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,111 (Temperature compensating hydraulic door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,405 (Unitary dishwasher); U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,182 (Spring device); U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,913 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,319 (Releasable retaining means); U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,127 (Method for processing and filling a dough product); U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,392 (Door closing apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,006 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,005 (Door closer arm); U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,080 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,479 (Sliding door closure and locking mechanism); U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,734 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,546 (Soffit plate and limit stop for use with hydraulic door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,544 (Electrically actuated door holder and release); U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,084 (Automatic door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,589 (Door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,114 (Door closer assembly); U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,694 (Hydraulic door closer with adjustable time delay dampener); U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,144 (Door assister); U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,437 (Pressure-free fail-safe emergency door closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,381 (Switch arrangement for door closers); U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,286 (Device for arresting a door); U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,289 (Electric power coupler); U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,614 (Electromechanical door holder-closer); U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,306 (Door closure device).
See also the following patents relating to door closers, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference: IN175305 (A Spring Actuated Door Closer); EP1219770 (Swing Door With Sliding Arm Door Closer); US2002070564 (Door Closer); US2002066228 (Movable Partition With A Plurality Of Laterally Movable Wall Elements); US2002066157 (Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,431 (Spring Assembly Normally Inactive That Opts For Causing Towards Any Position With Reciprocative Door Closer Devices); U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,430 (Adjustable Hydraulic Backcheck Door Closer); US2002063430 (Door Lock Drive Unit); TW459890Y (Improved Structure Of Door Closer); TW459889Y (Improved Structure Of Door Closer); TW430014Y (Sliding Seat For Hydraulic Press Door Closer); TW430013Y (Oiling Control Device For Hydraulic Press Door Closer); IE890371L (DOOR CLOSER); IE800525L (DOOR CLOSER); NZ503115 (Door Closer); NZ502364 (Arrangement For Controlling An Angularly Movable Member); NZ502403 (Device For Controlling An Angularly Movable Member, Such As Overhead Door Closers And Floor Springs); U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,018 (Jewelry Support Rack); U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,505 (Installation Template For A Door Closer; PL346265 (DOOR CLOSER); JP2002038805 (CRIME PREVENTION DEVICE TO FIX DOOR CLOSER); JP2002038791 (DOOR CLOSER APPARATUS FOR VEHICLE); CN2483483U (Closer For Door); U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,343 (Automatic Fueling System And Components Therefor); CA2321871 (DOOR CLOSER); CA2320809 (DOOR CLOSER); CA2311054 (BALANCED DOOR CLOSING APPARATUS); CA2305994 (DOOR CLOSER); JP2002061453 (STOP-ANGLE ADJUSTING MECHANISM FOR DOOR CLOSER); CA2305214 (DOOR CLOSER); AU743753 (Door Closer); JP2002013343 (JOINT DEVICE FOR LINK MECHANISM FOR DOOR CLOSER); TW450308Y (Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,412 (Arrangement For Controlling An Angularly Movable Member); AU3918401 (Door Hinge With Integrated Door Closer); US2002007564 (Installation Template For A Door Closer); US2002007563 (INSTALLATION TEMPLATE FOR A DOOR CLOSER); ZA200000390 (Door Closer.); DE10031786 (Door Closer With Slide Rail And Shaft Comprises Basic And Positively Connected Reinforcing Modules Whose Shafts Protrude From Housing From); DE10030332 (Track For Fixing To Door Frames Or Door Leaves Comprises A Slider, Guide Surfaces Running At An Angle To The Vertical Central Plane Of The); DE10030325 (Slider For Door Frames/Leaves Is Arranged In A Guide Rail So That Moves In The Longitudinal Direction And Is Connected To A Tilting Arm Of); WO0198615 (CONFIGURATION FOR OPENING AND CLOSING A DOOR OR A GATE); US2001054260 (Patio Screen Door Closer); US2001052728 (Motor Vehicle Door Locking System Arrangement); CN2467721U (Closer And Opener With Friction Brake For Sliding Door); JP2001323720 (DOOR CLOSER); JP2001329743 (DOOR CLOSER); CN2463523U (Pneumatic Spring Door Closer); GB2362923 (Installation Template For A Door Closer); EP1159503 (DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,996 (Installation Template For A Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,922 (Door Closer); DE10023763 (Door With Door Closer Has Drive Housing Mounted To Engage In Or Through Recess Provided In Upper Edge Of At Least The Outer Pane); JP2001303847 (STOP DEVICE OF DOOR CLOSER); JP2001295544 (DOOR STOP ANGLE ADJUSTING MECHANISM FOR DOOR CLOSER); JP2001288956 (DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,683 (Seal); TW439851Y (Improved Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,803 (Process Of Manufacturing From Natural Fiber A Door Closer And Stopper Which Also Serves As A Scrapper, Wiper Or Mat; U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,749 (Process And Device For Transfer Of Sterile Products Between A Container And An Isolator); GB2361737 (Cavity Closer And Base Frame); CN2455886U (Sliding Door Closer); WO0165041 (DOOR HINGE WITH INTEGRATED DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,520 (Door Closer And Mounting Bracket); U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,230 (Door Lifting Device); PL342839 (DOOR CLOSER); EP1141508 (DOOR CLOSER MOUNTING BRACKET WITH SCREW HOLDERS); CN2451673U (Hinge Hidden Buffer Door Closer With Braking Device); JP2001234663 (STOPPER FOR DOOR CLOSER); JP2001214661 (JOINT DEVICE BETWEEN ARMS IN DOOR CLOSER); JP2001207723 (HINGED DOOR PROVIDED WITH DOOR CLOSER); JP2001200675 (STOP DEVICE FOR DOOR CLOSER); JP2001193345 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); EP1134350 (Blocking Device For A Door Provided With A Door Closer); EP1134349 (Overhead Door Closer With Improved Means Of Rotation); U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,750 (Power Adjustment Size Indicator For A Door Closer); US2001013762 (Automated Garage Door Closer); SK4452000 (DOOR CLOSER); JP2001173306 (DOOR AUTOMATIC CLOSER; TW428658Y (Improvement On Door Closer); HU0101011 (DOOR CLOSER); EP 1126119 (Door Closing Arrangement For Double Doors); EP1126118 (Door Closing Arrangement For Double Doors); EP1126117 (Adjustable Power Closure); WO0155541 (DRIVE ROD FITTING); U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,847 (Door Operator And Process For Operation Of A Door Operator); EP1120523 (Turning Device For Sectional Overhead Door); JP2001065233 (DOOR CLOSER); US2001007163 (Damper Assembly That Opts To Open Doors For Usage With Reciprocating Door Closer Devices); HU0100767 (DOOR CLOSER); CN2438809U (Closer For Sliding Door); U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,236 (Door Closer With Hydraulic Back Checking); KR202611Y (LOCKING DEVICE OF A HINGE SHAFT FOR A DOOR CLOSER); GB2358222 (Power Adjustment Size Indicator For A Door Closer); KR202010Y (PISTON OF DOOR CLOSER); KR202006Y (CLOSE CONTROL OF DOOR CLOSER); KR198717Y (DOOR CLOSER); TW417716Y (Modified Hydraulic Door Closer); TW416465Y (Improved Positioning Structure Of Hydraulic Door Closer; KR265254 (DOOR CLOSER); GB897848 (Improvements In Or Relating To A Door Closer); GB754913 (Concealed Door Closer); CN2435488U (Door Closer With Folding Arm); CN1299433T (Hinge Type Automatic Door Closer); WO0142604 (SLIDING PANEL COMPRISING SEVERAL WALL ELEMENTS THAT CAN BE DISPLACED LATERALLY); U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,598 (Arrangement For Controlling An Angularly Movable Member); HU0003821 (DOOR CLOSER); CN2431369U (Automatic Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,520 (Method And Apparatus For Disabling An Airbag System In A Vehicle); KR190952Y (A AUTO STOPPER FOR DOOR CLOSER); KR190951Y (A AUTO STOPPER FIXED DEVICE FOR DOOR CLOSER); KR190950Y (A AUTO STOPPER FOR DOOR CLOSER); KR190914Y (DOOR CLOSER LEVER); CN1293733T (Door Closer); EP1101893 (Blocking Device For Door Closer, Electromagnet And Slider); DE10015769 (Door-Closer Comprises Three Self-Contained Stages Arranged So That Open-Hold-Close Functions Are Performable Through Interaction Of Elements . . . ); EP1096094 (Jack Apparatus For The Opening/Closing Of A Door Wing); DE19951610 (Closure Sequence Control For Two-Paneled Door Involves Door Having Stand Panel And Passage Panel Automatically Closed By Door Closer, Stop); GB750067 (Production And Treatment Of Filamentary Materials; GB217146 (Improved Door Closer And Check); GB413459 (Improvements In Or Relating To Door Closer); GB324872 (Door Closer); GB268623 (Adjustable Door-Closer For Motor-Car Doors); U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,615 (Door Closer); GB581425 (An Improved Automatic Door Closer And Check Device); GB542467 (Improvement In And Relating To Door Closer); GB495687 (Door Closer); DE19946516; WO0123202 (VEHICLE DOOR); U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,222 (Portable Combined Toilet And Waste Holding Tank); GB918777 (Door Closer); GB914660 (Automatic Door Closer); GB908001 (Automatic Door Closer); GB903664 (Door Closer Assembly); U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,868 (Automatic Closer Of Pop-Up Door Of Vehicle); U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,589 (Control Mechanism Including A Permanent Magnet System); GB937926 (Hydraulically Operated Door Closer); GB936320 (Concealed Overhead Door Closer); GB839419 (Door Closer With Expansion Chamber); GB775719 (Door Closer); GB774241 (Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,187 (Ergonomically Enhanced Backpack); U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,698 (Balanced Door Closing Apparatus); GB978966 (Hydraulically Retarded Door Closer); GB978693 (Automatic Door Closer In Combination With Mechanism For Connecting It To A Door); GB879278 (Door Closer); FR2798693 (Automobile Door Lock For Increasing Travel Of Rod Comprises Lock Striker And Return Striker Articulated On Pivots Connected To Lock, Lock R); JP2001049946 (DOOR CLOSER HAVING STOPPER); JP2001049924 (DOOR CLOSER DEVICE); JP2001049923 (DOOR CLOSER DEVICE); GB991149 (A Process And Apparatus For Steel Manufacture); GB982139 (Improvements In Or Relating To A Door Closer); DE19940728 (Profiled Pin For Door Closer Has Plastics Pin Set In Longitudinal Slit Of End Part Of Closer To Be Axially Pretensioned By Screw With Tip); JP2001032618 (DOOR CLOSER TYPE HYDRAULIC HINGE); GB1014354 (Means For Connecting A Door To A Door Closer); GB1000864 (Door Closer); EP1081317 (Door Lock Device With Automatic Door Closing Mechanism); DE10032418 (Cylindrical Door Closer Has Damper And Gas Compression Spring In Cylinder With Sealing Packets For Time Constants); GB1120102 (Door-Closer); GB1114973 (Spring Operated Door Closer With A Hydraulic Check Device); GB1103966 (Automatic Door Closer); GB1103857 (Door Closer); GB1039690 (Door Closer); JP2001012138 (DOOR CLOSER); KR261344 (DOOR CLOSER BODY AND MANUFACTURING METHOD THEREOF); KR187638Y (DOOR CLOSER OF SHIELD ROOM); KR187613Y (DOOR CLOSER OF A HINGE TYPE); KR187428Y (FIREPROOF DOOR CLOSER); KR187352Y (DOOR CLOSER BODY INSERT MOLDED ALUMINUM PIPE); GB1142819 (Hydraulic Door-Closer); TW392032 (Hinge Type Automatic Door Closer); EP1076141 (Door Lock Device For Motor Vehicles); DE19938282 (Fire Safety Door Has Automatic Door Closer With Release Element Activated In Response To Fire For Operation Of Door Closure Element); JP2001003621 (DRIVING CONTROLLER FOR DOOR CLOSER DEVICE); EP1073821 (HINGE TYPE AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); WO0105612 (IMPROVEMENTS TO TELESCOPIC GUIDES USED FOR FIXING NESTABLE DOORS OF RAILWAY WAGONS); IE911745 (Door Closer); IE911447 (Door Closer); DE19953570 (Hydraulic Door Closer Joint Has Axle Fitting Through Lower Rotary Cylinder, Fixing Cylinder And Upper Rotary Cylinder And Has Guide Element); U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,685 (Deployment Door For Air Bag Module); GB2351766 (Cavity Closer/Window Or Door Frame Fixing Clip); EP1066443 (DEVICE IN CONNECTION WITH MOUNTING OF A DOOR CLOSER); EP1064446 (DOOR CLOSER); EP1062401 (DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,924 (Door Closer Unit); DE10018725 (Closing Sequence Control Device For Two-Leaf Door With Door Closer Transmits Modulated And Encoded Signals Between Resting Leaf And Outer); JP2000291326 (DOOR CLOSER FOR OPENED DOOR); U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,753 (Door Closer To Generate A Sudden Change In The Transmission Ratio During The Closing Phase); KR179181Y (JIG FOR BODY OF DOOR CLOSER); CN1273620T (Door Closer); AU2313300 (Installation Template For A Door Closer); SG73357 (Floor-Mounted Door Closer Device); GR3033849T (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER AND PROCESS FOR MOUNTING THE SAME); U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,942 (Hold-Open Door Closure Assembly And Method For Using Same); KR173511Y (SPEED CONTROL VALVE FOR FLOW PATH OF DOOR CLOSER); JP2000240349 (DOOR CLOSER); JP2000240350 (SLIDING DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,412 (Door Opener And Closer); EP1051558 (BLOCKING DEVICE FOR A DOOR PRIVIDED WITH A DOOR CLOSER); AU2106400 (Door Closer); AU1792300 (Door Closer Mounting Bracket With Screw Holders); U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,967 (Door Lock Assembly For Automotive Vehicles); KR172493Y (DOOR-CLOSER); GB2349173 (Door Closer); WO0061903 (VERTICAL TYPE DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,505 (Door Closer And Mounting Bracket); KR165486Y (VERTICAL TYPE DOOR CLOSER); EP1042576 (DOOR CLOSER); CN2397236U (Improved Closer For Door); CN1266938 (Lamp Tube Type Noiseless Door Closer); WO0052291 (DOOR CLOSERS); DE19857295 (Automatic Door Closer Has Spring Loaded Sliding Piston Provided With Compression Fitted Minimum Play Linear Sliding Bearing); JP2000204841 (DOOR CLOSER); FR2790275 (Door Closer Has Lock Assembly Masked By Strip With Pivot Rib And Pull Handle); WO0047854 (INSTALLATION TEMPLATE FOR A DOOR CLOSER); EP1030140 (Tray. Of Adjustable Capacity For Refrigerator Doors); CN87207062U (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,334 (Door Locking Device For A Door Closer Having A Fire Actuated Mechanism For Unlocking The Door Locking Device); CN85200341U (AN AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); JP2000192726 (DOOR CLOSER); JP2000186460 (DOOR CLOSER); CN1219214 (DOOR CLOSER UNIT); WO0042283 (DOOR CLOSER); WO0042282 (DRIVE); WO0042281 (DOOR CLOSER MOUNTING BRACKET WITH SCREW HOLDERS); WO0037755 (ARRANGEMENT AT A DOOR LOCKING SYSTEM FOR A MOTOR VEHICLE); WO0036255 (DOOR CLOSER); WO0032897 (DOUBLE-WING DOOR, ESPECIALLY A FIRE PROTECTION DOOR); WO0011297 (DOOR CLOSER); WO0008285 (DOOR CLOSER); CN2377322U (Two-Position Door Closer); JP2000160925 (SAG REMOVING DEVICE FOR WIRE IN CLOSER OF SLIDING DOOR); DE19932291 (Car Door Lock Of Pre-Alerted Swivel Catches Has Catch Axes Eccentric To Their Bearer Axes Using Counterpart Locking Component Opposing End); DE19922916 (Door Closer With Drive For Closing Door Casement Has Spring Piston And Damping Piston Mounted Rotationally Secured Relative To Stroke Cam); DE19901769 (Sequential Door Closer For Double Doors Has Control Device For Controlling Blocking Device Of Overlapping Door Panel Only On Each N-Th One); DE19901517 (Door Closer For Automatically Closing Doors Has Hollow Compensating Body Mounted In Pressure Compensating Chamber Of Piston Cylinder Unit); JP2000130005 (DOOR CLOSER); JP2000104431 (DRIVE CONTROL DEVICE FOR DOOR CLOSER DEVICE); KR205613 (AUTOMATIC STOPPER DEVICE AND DOOR CLOSER FOR FIRE PREVENTION); DE19857297 (Door Closer.); RU2133861 (THRUST REVERSER FOR TURBOJET ENGINE WITH DOORS CONNECTED TO FRONT PANEL FORMING INTAKE); KR149513Y (A SIDE CLOSER FOR EMERGENCY DOOR OF FIRE-PROOF SHUTTER); KR149512Y (A SIDE CLOSER FOR EMERGENCY DOOR OF FIRE-PROOF SHUTTER); KR8603003Y (DOOR CLOSER); KR199991 (DOOR CLOSER); DE19855425 (Swing Fire Doors Have Door Closers With Sliding Blocks At The Closer Arms On A Horizontal Guide At The Door Frame And A Lock For The . . . ); CN1248660 (Multi-Purpose Door Closer Installed Behind Door); U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,964 (Portable Remote Controlled Door Closer); AU5623899 (Door Closer); AU4139599 (Door Closer); DE19856285 (Building Break E.G. Window Or Door Closer Hinge Has Axis In Tubular Sleeve Containing Coaxial Hinge Roller Axis Plus Hinge Axis End Cover); DE19855402 (Twin Leaf Fire Door For Building Has Flap, Servo And Locking Strips Mounted Under Common Cover); U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,444 (Rotatable Door And Door Opening Mechanism For A Cartridge); U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,440 (Non-Rotating Pinion Cap); GB2343713 (Door Closer: Mounting Bracket); GB2343712 (Door Closer: Mounting); GB2343711 (Door Closer: External Cover For Pinion Shaft); CN2363031U (Door Bottom Gap Automatic Closer); CN2363011U (Wind-Proof Door Closer); AU1679488 (DOOR CLOSER); EP0993535 (DEVICE FOR TRANSMITTING MECHANICAL CONTROL MOVEMENTS AND/OR ELECTRIC SIGNALS BETWEEN A DOOR ACTUATING DEVICE AND A DOOR CLOSER DEVICE OF A); DE19848071 (Locating Structure Of Oil Pressure Door Closer Is Composed Of A Locating Plate, A Main Body And A Number Of Fastening Pins); AU3443599 (Hinge Type Automatic Door Closer); CN2361797U (Full-Automatic Door Closer For Fire-Proof Door); JP2000054723 (METHOD AND DEVICE FOR REDUCING OPENING OF DOOR CLOSER); JP2000045624 (DOOR CLOSER); CN2357089U (Improved Positioning Structure For Oil Hydraulic Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,330 (Locating Structure Of Oil Pressure Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,403 (Method For The Sealed Mounting Of A Window-Lifter Mechanism In A Vehicle Door And Door For The Application Of This Method); DE19901234 (Door Closer For Building Has Adjustable Spacing Between Drive Shaft And Follower Roller); DE19842568 (Drive Mechanism For Door Closer Preferably Consists Of Piston Cylinder Unit In Housing, Energy Accumulator, And Driven Shaft); JP2000017944 (ADJUSTMENT MECHANISM FOR STOPPING ANGLE OF DOOR CLOSER); JP2000017943 (ADJUSTMENT MECHANISM FOR STOPPING ANGLE OF DOOR CLOSER); JP2000008696 (STOP ANGLE ADJUSTING MECHANISM FOR DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,137 (Automatic Fueling System And Components Therefor); KR166651 (DOOR CLOSER); ZA9002428 (SLIDING DOOR CLOSER); DE19834889 (Door Closer Has Structured Body Surfaces In A Lightweight Casting To Give A Compact And Visually Attractive Unit); US6011468 (Garage Door Alarm); CN2343292U (Door Closer); CN2342081U (Hinge Type Closer For Door Bottom Seam); AU3350399 (Device In Connection With Mounting Of A Door Closer); AU713769 (A Motorised Door Opener And Closer And A Shuttle Therefor); JP11336424 (SLIDING DOOR CLOSER); JP11324474 (DOOR CLOSER); JP11336416 (CLOSER FOR AUTOMATIC CLOSING USED ESPECIALLY IN VEHICLE DOOR); CN1230624 (Hydraulic Damping Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,568 (Automatic Fueling System And Components Therefor); KR9304980Y (PISTON ASSEMBLY IN DOOR CLOSER); KR9304468Y (DOOR CLOSER); KR9301037Y (ARM IN DOOR CLOSER); KR9301036Y (ATTACHMENT DEVICE IN DOOR CLOSER); KR9301035Y (DOOR CLOSER); KR9203850Y (DOOR CLOSER); KR9108391Y (DOOR CLOSER); KR9107346Y (DOOR CLOSER); KR9104710Y (DOOR CLOSER); KR9101528Y (DOOR CLOSER (KR9010938Y (DOOR CLOSER); KR9009664Y (DOOR CLOSER); KR9009663Y (DOOR CLOSER); KR9000691Y (SPRING PRESS CONTROL DEVICE FOR DOOR CLOSER); KR8800141Y (BRAKING DEVICE OF DOOR-CLOSER); KR8703627Y (O-SHAPE RING OF DOOR CLOSER FOR PREVENTING OF A OIL FLOW); EP0972902 (Door Closer With Reduced Dimensions); DE19831783 (Door Closer With Automatic Closing Action For Swing Doors Has Two Force-Transferring Rods Mounted In Swivel Bearing On One Side And . . . ); JP11324484 (CLOSER FOR TOP-RAILED SLIDING DOOR); JP11315662 (CLOSER FOR SLIDING DOOR); JP11324487 (LINEAR MOTOR TYPE DOOR CLOSER); JP11324450 (DOOR CLOSER DEVICE FOR VEHICLE); JP11324489 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); JP11324482 (DOOR CLOSER); KR9301633 (POWERED SLIDING DOOR OPENER/CLOSER FOR VEHICLES); KR9301488 (DOOR CLOSER); KR9301487 (DOOR CLOSER); KR8503284Y (DOOR CLOSER); KR8200088U (DOOR CLOSER); KR8001195U (DOOR CLOSER); KR8000602U (DOOR CLOSER OF A SIGNAL APPARATUS BOX FOR RAILROAD); U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,444 (Control Device For Door Closer); DE19828034 (Door Or Window Blind Frame Closure Plate With Receiver Groove); JP11303495 (DOOR CLOSER); JP11303501 (DOOR CLOSER STOPPING ANGLE-ADJUSTING MECHANISM); JP11311055 (SILENCING MECHANISM FOR SLIDING DOOR CLOSER DEVICE); JP11303483 (DOOR CLOSER DEVICE FOR CAR); WO9961739 (WINDOW AND DOOR CLOSING MECHANISM); WO9961729 (VEHICLE DOOR LATCH); AU3246999 (Blocking Device For A Door Provided With A Door Closer); JP11270220 (DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,514 (Cabinet Door Prop Unit); GB2337290 (Door Closer Ensuring Firm Door Abutment: Walk-In Baths); EP0956415 (DOOR CLOSER FOR GENERATING A SPEED-INCREASING LEAP DURING THE CLOSURE PHASE); CN1219214T (Door Closer Unit); WO9954583 (HINGE TYPE AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); KR8500947 (DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,806 (Apparatus For Automatically Closing A Swing Door); IL56851 (DOOR CLOSER WITH ASSIST OR DOOR OPERATING FEATURES); IL23508 (HYDRAULIC DOOR CLOSER); WO9949166 (DEVICE IN CONNECTION WITH MOUNTING OF A DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,069 (Door Closing Apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,858 (Collapsible Window Lift Module With Diagonal Structural Link); U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,736 (Door Closer); NZ194288 (DOOR CLOSER); SG27183G (DOOR CLOSER); JP11166355 (SLIDING DOOR CLOSER DEVICE); JP11141202 (VEHICLE DOOR CLOSER DEVICE); JP11141226 (JOINT DEVICE BETWEEN ARMS IN DOOR CLOSER); JP11190165 (DOOR CLOSER AND DOOR CLOSER INSTALLING TOOL AND METHOD); JP11159238 (DOOR LOCKING DEVICE FOR DOOR CLOSER); JP11125059 (DOOR CLOSER); EP0941947 (Bulk Material Container With Hinged Opening Door Pivotable About An Axis); NZ222866 (CHECKABLE POWER ACTUABLE STAY FOR A SWINGING DOOR WITH A DOOR CLOSER); JP11093501 (DOOR CLOSER); JP11104058 (STOPPER/LATERAL SLIP PREVENTIVE DOOR CLOSER/SLIP PREVENTION WITH SHOE WIPER/SHOE SCRATCHER/SHOE MAT AND ITS MANUFACTURE); WO9942687 (ELECTRICALLY CONTROLLED LOCK FOR A SAFE); NZ205385 (PNEUMATICALLY DAMPED SWING DOOR CLOSER: STOP MECHANISM TO HOLD DOOR IN FIXED POSITION); WO9939069 (BLOCKING DEVICE FOR A DOOR PROVIDED WITH A DOOR CLOSER); CN2318360U (Closer Or Opener For Door); DE19901773 (Blocking Device For A Door Provided With A Door Closer); DE19803790 (Fixing Device For Door Provided With Door Closer); NZ329672 (SLIDING DOOR WITH WHEEL AXIALLY ADJUSTABLE AND WHEEL FIXED TO DOOR VIA BRACKET AND MEMBER SLIDABLE RELATIVE TO BRACKET IN PLANE TRANSVERSE T); EP0931895 (Device For Temporarily Closing An Opening Element On A Fixed Part Of A Motor Vehicle Body); U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,075 (Portable Remote-Controlled Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,412 (Top-Mounted Door Closer); EP0922151 (DOOR CLOSER UNIT); EP0919688 (Improvements In Or Relating To Valves); NZ195655 (DOOR CLOSER); NZ194125 (DOOR CLOSER OVERLOAD CURRENT REVERSES MOTOR); NZ193179 (DOOR CLOSER WITH FLUID FILLED DAMPER); NZ191931 (ADJUSTMENT DEVICE FOR ELASTIC DOOR CLOSER); NZ181676 (DOOR CLOSER: HYDRAULIC SYSTEM CONTROLS RATE OF CLOSURE); JP11081788 (DOOR CLOSER); JP11050736 (DOOR CLOSER); JP11050739 (STOPPING DEVICE OF DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,866 (Door Hinge With A Built-In Damper); U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,987 (Window Regulator With Improved Glider Assembly); U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,920 (Door Closer For The Non-Fire Side Of A Fire-Door Safety Installation); DE19734401 (Door And Window Closer Gas Spring); U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,630 (Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,569 (Door Closer Holding Plate); WO9902810 (DOOR CLOSER FOR GENERATING A SPEED-INCREASING LEAP DURING THE CLOSURE PHASE); WO9901635 (DEVICE FOR TRANSMITTING MECHANICAL CONTROL MOVEMENTS AND/OR ELECTRIC SIGNALS BETWEEN A DOOR ACTUATING DEVICE AND A DOOR CLOSER DEVICE OF A); FR2766513 (Hidden Hinge For Door Or Window Frame); WO9900574 (ARRANGEMENT FOR CONTROLLING AN ANGULARLY MOVABLE MEMBER); U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,039 (Delay Door Closer); WO9900573 (ARRANGEMENT FOR CONTROLLING AN ANGULARLY MOVABLE MEMBER); U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,671 (Door Closer); EP0889190 (Control Device For Door Closer); DE19728967; JP10325276 (DOOR CLOSER); JP10330061 (WEIGHT GUIDE OF DOOR CLOSER DEVICE); DE19725355; U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,360 (Door Closer Hold-Open Clip); AU6635998 (Door Closer Unit); JP10292720 (INDOOR DOOR CLOSER); JP10292722 (JOINT DEVICE BETWEEN ARMS IN DOOR CLOSER); JP10280772 (DOOR AUTO-CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,562 (Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,561 (Automatic Door Closer And Process For Assembly Of Same); U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,508 (Door Closer And Method); U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,097 (Hold Open Control For A Door Closer); FR2763104 (Connector For Mechanical Linkage Rod For Vehicle Door Closer); JP10266669 (VEHICLE DOOR CLOSER DEVICE); JP10266668 (DOOR CLOSER DEVICE FOR VEHICLE); JP10266667 (DOOR CLOSER DEVICE FOR VEHICLE); DE19717817 (Hydraulic Door Closer); JP10252345 (SLIDING DOOR CLOSER WITH PRESSING PART); WO9844230 (PORTABLE REMOTE CONTROLLED DOOR CLOSER); NZ272391 (TUBE FOR DOOR CLOSER; WITH END CLOSURES FITTED TO TUBE BY PRESSING TO INWARDLY DEFORM TUBE); GR61128 (DOOR CLOSER); DE19715270 (Door-Closer Driving Mechanism); U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,282 (Powered Sliding-Door System And Actuating Devices For The Same); DE19714002 (Height Adjustable Door Stop Buffer For Especially Motor Vehicle Door); U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,697 (Door Closer); EP0867587 (Closure Sequence Controller For A Double-Wing Door); JP10246047 (AUTO-CLOSER OF DOOR); U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,246 (Powered Sliding-Door System And Actuating Devices For The Same); IE49290 (DOOR CLOSER); WO9839543 (DOOR CLOSER UNIT); U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,670 (Door Closer); GB2323409 (Door Closer); FR2760780 (Hydraulic Damper Door Closer); EP0863286 (Closer For A Door Or The Like); JP10220102 (FREE STOP MECHANISM OF DOOR CLOSER); JP10220101 (DOOR CLOSER FOR GATE DOOR); JP10196212 (SLIDING DOOR CLOSER); JP10196211 (DOOR CLOSER FOR DOUBLE HINGED DOOR); EP0856628 (Door Closer); JP10184180 (DOOR CLOSER); GR97300007T (DOOR CLOSER); GR97300006T (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER AND PROCESS FOR MOUNTING THE SAME); CN2262595U (Door Wing Closer); JP10159432 (DOOR CLOSER); JP10159434 (DOUBLE SWINGING DOOR CLOSER); JP10159433 (DOOR BUILT-IN TYPE DOUBLE SWINGING CLOSER); CN2257566U (Multipurpose Hydraulic Speed-Regulation Automatic Door Closer); JP10131604 (DOOR CLOSING SPEED REGULATING VALVE FOR DOOR CLOSER); JP10131603 (DOOR CLOSING SPEED ADJUSTING VALVE FOR DOOR CLOSER); JP10131581 (DOOR CLOSER DEVICE); U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,343 (Universal Garage Door Closer); EP0846828 (Device For Controlling The Closure Sequence Of Double-Wing Doors); U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,122 (Interior Door Closer And Method); SK135196 (DOOR CLOSER); SK135096 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER AND PROCESS FOR MOUNTING THE SAME); JP10121835 (STOP MECHANISM FOR DOOR CLOSER); JP10115148 (DOOR CLOSING SPEED CONTROL VALVE FOR DOOR CLOSER); JP10121834 (MOUNTING PART STRUCTURE FOR DOOR CLOSER); JP10115147 (DOOR CLOSER HAVING TEMPERATURE REGULATING FUNCTION); GB2319555 (Cavity Closer With Reversible Spacer Element); JP10102871 (DOOR CLOSER DEVICE); JP10102870 (DOOR CLOSER DEVICE); JP10102869 (DOOR CLOSER DEVICE); U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,034 (Electromagnetic Door Holder Apparatus); EP0841452 (Door Closer With An Energy Storage Device For Closing The Door Wing); JP10082244 (SLIDING DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,348 (Portable Remote Controlled Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,286 (Door Closer With A Pneumatic Dashpot); GB2317918 (Cavity Closer/Window Frame Fixing Clip); JP10037585 (DOOR CLOSER); JP10054164 (DOOR CLOSER DEVICE); U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,203 (Prehung Door Installation Aid); JP10025956 (DOOR CLOSER); JP10018696 (PIVOT TYPE DOOR CLOSER); EP0826858 (Hold-Open Device For A Door); GB2316126 (Door Closer: Holding Door Open); GB2315810 (Door Closer For The Non-Fire Side Of A Fire-Door Safety Installation); GB2315809 (Door Closer For The Non-Fire Side Of A Fire-Door Safety Installation); GB2315808 (Door Closer For The Non-Fire Side Of A Fire-Door Safety Installation); DE19719324 (Fixing Device For Door With Upper Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,009 (Door Closer For The Non-Fire Side Of A Fire-Door Safety Installation); JP9317315 (DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,551 (Door Closers And Dampers Primarily For Door Closers); JP9296652 (DOOR CLOSER DEVICE); JP9291737 (DOOR CLOSER DEVICE); JP9291736 (DOOR CLOSER DEVICE); JP9291735 (DOOR CLOSER DEVICE); JP9273353 (DOOR CLOSER JP9287336 (DOOR CLOSER DEVICE FOR CAR); JP9264092 (DOOR CLOSER WITH DOOR OPENING ANGLE LIMITER); GB2314049 (Vehicle Interior Trim Member); U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,451 (Revolving Door Device); JP9228736 (CONTROL DEVICE FOR SLIDE DOOR CLOSER DEVICE); EP0808983 (Door Closer); EP0807741 (Cabinet Door Prop Unit); U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,674 (Device For Controlling The Movement Of A Wing); JP9184355 (DOOR CLOSER STOPPER); U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,459 (Vibration-Tolerant Lamp Mounting Assembly); WO9737099 (WINDOW REGULATOR WITH IMPROVED GLIDER ASSEMBLY); ZA8001593 (DOOR CLOSER); ZA7904400 (SLIDING DOOR STARTER AND CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,175 (PCI Expansion Card Double-Door Retainer); DE19614467 (Adjustable Door For Buildings); DK241387 (Piston And Cylinder Assembly With A Packing Ring In A Recessed Bearing, And Associated Packing Ring); U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,925 (Door Closer Holding Mechanism); U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,511 (Piston-Type Door Closer With Adjustable Closing Speeds); DE19607878 (Revolving Door Drive With Hydraulic Closure Mechanism); JP9112123 (SPEED ADJUSTMENT DEVICE IN DOOR CLOSER AND SPEED ADJUSTMENT METHOD); EP0789127 (Object Sensor System For Automatic Swing Door); RU2074943 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); CN2152881U (HORIZONTALLY PULLING TYPE AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); CN2099820U (CRANK ARM HINGE OPENING/CLOSING TYPE AUTOMATIC CLOSER FOR DOOR); CN2089971U (CLOSER AND OPENER OF AUTOMATIC DOOR WITH DOUBLE SRABLE STATE); DE19547683 (Door Lock Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,248 (Door Closer With Semi-Automatic Latching); DE19606204 (Electromechanical Restraint For Door With Automatic Door Closer); DE19540506 (Automatic Door Closer With Shafted Rod Off Spring); DE19540505 (Automatic Door Closer With Damped Rod Movement); U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,148 (Automatic Brake And Hold Mechanism For Sliding Rods); U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,988 (Narrow Row Cotton Picker And A Row Unit Therefor); U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,649 (Automatic Door Operator); U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,686 (Automated Garage Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,033 (Remote Control Device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,188 (Automatic Return Mechanism For Sliding Door Or Window); U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,317 (Lightly-Operating Automatic Door Closer With Double Cylinders); U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,148 (Automatic Flag For Rural Mailbox); U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,260 (Automatic Door Closer Having An Adjustable Torsion Spring And Configured End Fittings); U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,883 (Door Closers); U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,811 (Automatic Door Closer Having An Adjustable Torsion Spring And Configured End Fittings); U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,051 (Door-Closer Hinge With Rotary-Movement Shock Absorber); U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,250 (Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,545 (Automatic Door Opener And Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,969 (Door Closer Mechanism); U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,090 (Automatic Door Operator For Swing Doors); U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,043 (Automatic Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,030 (Collapsible Garage Door); U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,323 (Automatic Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,595 (Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,732 (Automatic Door Closer Kit); U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,939 (Automatic Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,995 (Electric Door Operator With Slip Clutch And Dynamic Braking); U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,996 (Automatic Door Closer Constructed For Releasably Holding A Door In A Predetermined Partly Open Position); U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,084 (Automatic Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,008 (Automatic Door Opening Arrangement); US3874117 (ELECTRIC DOOR OPENER); U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,924 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER WITH SUBSTANTIALLY PRISM-SHAPED HOUSING); U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,611 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,023 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,608 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,737 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,715 (AUTOMATIC HINGE-MOUNTED DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,485 (AUTOMATIC UNIVERSAL DOOR CLOSER); U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,341 (Automatic Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,034 (Automatic Vehicle Door Window Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,315 (Automatic Door Closer, Especially Loft Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,259 (Automatic Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,500 (Automatic Door Closer And Check Mechanism); U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,255 (Adjustable Hold-Open Guide Rail For Automatic Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,059 (Thermally Controlled Automatic Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,833 (Automatic Safety Overhead Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 1,908,706 (Automatic Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 1,868,149 (Automatic Door Opener And Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,782 (Automatic Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,887 (Automatic Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 1,705,334 (Automatic Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,729 (Automatic Electric Door-Closer Structure); U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,690 (Automatic Door Closer And Lock); U.S. Pat. No. 1,455,691 (Automatic Door Closer); U.S. Pat. No. 1,346,366 (Automatic Door-Closer); GB2293198 (A Door Latch Having A Serrated Striker Element); GB2257590 (MICROWAVE OPERATED AUTOMATIC DOOR); GB2214566 (Door Actuator); GB2204093 (Automatic Door Closer); GB2192426 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); GB2190954 (Automatic Door Closer); GB2082248 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); GB1400661 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); FR2738865 (Door Closer To Facilitate The Automatic Closing Of A Door); WO9626344 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER AND PROCESS FOR MOUNTING THE SAME); WO9532145 (AN ANTI-CRUSH SAFETY DEVICE FOR AUTOMATIC DOORS, IN PARTICULAR FOR LIFTS AND ELEVATORS HAVING TRANSPARENT DOORS); WO9502107 (REVOLVING DOOR DRIVE); WO8809860 (AUTOMATIC DOOR-CLOSER); EP0757742 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER AND PROCESS FOR MOUNTING THE SAME): EP0635613 (A Sliding Door Stopper Device.); EP0390178 (Sliding Door Closer.); EP0368871 (AUTOMATIC DOOR-CLOSER.); EP0252554 (Automatic Door Closer.); EP0170940 (Operating Process Of A Door Closer, And Door Closer.); EP0166285 (Automatic Door Closer.); EP0137861 (Automatic Door Closer.); EP0120489 (Time-Controlled Window Closer.); EP0068963 (Automatic Door Closer Incorporating Braking Means.); DE19506355; DE19501565 (Mechanical Assembly System For Producing Door Or Window Drive); DE19500844 (Door Drive Esp. Door Closer For Automatic Door Closing And Manual Opening Of Door); DE4323152 (Swing-Door Drive); DE4323151 (Swing-Door Drive); DE4101640 (Automatic Door Closing Device With Hydraulic Damper—Has Pressure Compensating Chamber For Damping Fluid); DE4002889 (Body For Automatic Door Closer—Is Formed From Aluminum Or Plastics Extrusion); DE3906356 (Door Closer); DE3839188 (Lock For One-Handed Operation); DE3527287 (Automatic Closing System For Fire-Proof Cabinets); DE3411189 (Automatic Door Closer); DE3320609 (Automatic Door Closer With Electrohydraulic Stop Device); DE3315913 (Automatic Door Closer Having A Hydraulic Stop Device); DE3234319 (Automatic Door Closer); DE3225559 (Automatic Door Closer With A Hydraulic Stop Device); DE3117193 (Time-Controlled Window Closer); DE3116881 (Dynamic Door Closer); CZ278798 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); CN2242312U (Automatic Door Closer); CN2213217U (Automatic Closer For Door); CN2193910U (Crankshaft Automatic Door Closer); CN2193909U (Automatic Door Closer); CN2143660U (Multifunction General Automatic Door Closer); AU4481096 (Automatic Door Closer And Process For Mounting The Same); AU1808888 (AUTOMATIC DOOR-CLOSER); CN1083161 (Automatic Door Closer); JP8126714 (DOOR CLOSER WITH AUTOMATIC CLOSING DEVICE); JP52081940 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); JP57054684 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); JP55022570 (FLAP DOOR AUTOMATIC CLOSER); JP56003777 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); JP52121940 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); JP57137581 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER); JP1187278 (AUTOMATIC CLOSER FOR AUTOMOBILE DOOR); JP52087845 (AUTOMATIC DOOR CLOSER).